


Crankgameplays Imagines

by ThatWeirdWriterOof



Category: ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: Multi, You/Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdWriterOof/pseuds/ThatWeirdWriterOof
Summary: Well, here it is!  I don't know what to put here.





	1. {A/N}

{A/N} Hello! I’m not going to say my real name because this is a secret account. So, you can just call me Oof. I’m a human who loves to write! :P This is my first-time writing, so sorry if it’s not good. I’m taking suggestions, so please tell me any ideas! Anyway, see you later! :)


	2. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter e_e

“Chica!” “Stop it!” I was laying on the floor laughing as my friend’s dog, Chica, was licking my face like crazy. I was doing a livestream with Mark and his friends. After Chica got off me I went into the recording room where everyone was setting up for the stream. That’s when my eye caught sight of the blue haired boy named Ethan. I’ve had a huge crush on him ever since Mark introduced me to him. “Hey, um, Y/n… Can I talk to you for a sec?” Mark’s girlfriend, Amy, interrupted my thoughts and gaze. I snapped out of it. “Oh, uh, sure.” We walked into the hallway out of earshot from anyone else. “Do you like Ethan?” Amy blurted out. She must have seen me staring at him. “What? Uh, no…” “Oh, don’t bullshit me, Y/n! I saw the way you were looking at him!” What do I do?! She knows! I was having a mental breakdown in my head. I knew if I told her the truth, she would make some big thing to get us together. If I didn’t tell her she wouldn’t believe me anyway. “Um, Y/n? Earth to Y/n!” Amy said. Lost in thought I managed to blurt out “Huh?”. “Do you like him or not?” Amy asked. “I, uh… Fine, I like him.” I told her. Why did I tell her? “Hey, Y/n, Amy? We’re starting in a bit, so get your asses in here!” yelled Mark. “Okay, we’re coming!” I yelled back. I turned back to Amy to see her with a grin on her face. “Don’t do anything, Amy.” I told her. “Oh, I won’t…” she replied. I sighed with relief and turned to walk away when she screamed “ETHAN!!!”. Just as Amy screamed his name, you panicked. “What the hell Amy?!” you whisper screamed. She runs away leaving you dumbfounded. “Hey Y/N, did you yell for me?” Ethan says as he walks in the hallway. “Uh, I- uhm…” You said as you were blushing like crazy. You see Amy mouth “Just tell him, or I will”. “Y/N? If there’s something you need to say, you can tell me.” Ethan says, blushing very faintly. “I-“ you take a deep breath. “I think I love you…” You mumble. “Y/N, I love you too…” he smiles. You feel like your flying through the air. He pulls you into a kiss. “WOO HOO!” you look around to see Amy celebrating. Everyone was around her, smiling. As they all walk back into the recording room, Ethan pulls you into a hug. “You ready to start streaming?” “Yep!” you replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}:  
> Hello, it is I, Oof! I hope you like the chapter so far. Sorry if it sucks, it’s my first-time writing. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments! Bye! :D


End file.
